The Wedding Affair
by Catherine or Cate
Summary: COMPLETE An example of what weddings do to the singles that attend and what families do and don't know. Don't you just love secrets. ChW.HrG complete fluff!
1. 1  Harry and Ginny

**III**

**Declaration: Anything you recognise belongs to someone else. What you don't belongs to me.**

**III**

**The Wedding Affair**

**III**

**1 – Harry and Ginny**

**III**

Here, on the eve of her best friend's wedding, Hermione Granger was doing something terrible, or it was a case of had done.

Ten minutes ago, she had awoken with the headache of all headaches. She vaguely reached for her wand to put down the blinds. Managing to do so she let her head fall back onto the bed, instantly regretting her movement as the stabbing pain began somewhere behind her left eye. 

Her mouth was parched so Hermione tried to conjure a glass of water. She got a bucket. Hovering the bucket over the bed, she conjured a straw sized hose and stuck it in the bucket, with the other end going into her mouth. She began to swallow the refreshing liquid and after about ten minutes began to feel more like her logical self.

'Need water,' rasped a voice beside her, with a groan. 

Without a word, Hermione handed over the hose and mentally slapped herself, able to realise that if she physically hit her forehead, it would hurt.

'Thanks, Mione,' the voice said, between sips. 

'No problem,' Hermione replied with a small smile. 

Taking stock of the situation Hermione realised that she was lucky to have her wand. She could make out the slinky blue dress she had worn the previous evening hanging on a chair, her stilettos, along with a pair of men's shoes started the trail at the hotel room door. Tracing along their path Hermione found two coats, pants, her stockings, a shirt, but no underwear. 

Hermione slowly counted herself in before rolling onto her side with a small groan. 

'Are you ok, Mione? Merlin! Hermione!'

Hermione laughed as the red head fell to the floor with a thud. 

'Are my knickers down there by any chance?' she asked still laughing. 

Two bright blue eyes appeared over the edge of the bed. 'If you are the proud owner of a pair of dark blue lace knickers then, I can confirm, they are down here. Along with my boxers funnily enough.' 

'Really?' Hermione smiled, as he lifted himself back up onto the bed. 

'Yes, really,' he said with a soft kiss to her lips. 'I am glad Ron's not here.' 

'Me too. That would have made things awkward.' 

Silence greeted Hermione's statement. 

'I must have been pretty drunk last night.' 

'I think I was more than you were.'

'Are you sure?' 

'I vaguely remember you saying we should go into a room, despite the hallway being tastefully decorated.' 

'Merlin that sounds like me doesn't it.'

'You are the super smart one.' 

Hermione slapped her hand down on the bare chest in front of her. 'It was you, Charlie Weasley, who convinced me that brains weren't everything.' 

'Well, it was the only way that I could make you even look at me, a mere dragon handler.'

'I was looking at you long before you even suggested that.' 

'You jest, toying with my affections.' 

'It's not true. You took forever to notice me as me, not your little brother's best friend.' 

'Who said little brother is half in love with and who is also a regular guest in my childhood home.'

'So!'

'Don't get all worked up. My head can't handle you being angry yet.'

Hermione pouted.

'Don't look at me like that!' Charlie groaned. 'I am going for a shower.' 

Hermione laughed as Charlie Weasley slipped out of bed and made his way to the bathroom perfectly naked, closing the door behind him with a snap. 

After entertaining a number of ideas in her mind for a moment, Hermione followed Charlie's path to the bathroom, silently opening and closing the door. Sneaking toward the toilet, she emptied her swollen bladder, before pushing down on the flush button, a grin on her face.

Hermione heard Charlie's yelp and pretended to innocently wash her hands. The shower curtain flung back and Charlie stepped out of the tub a wicked glint in his eye.

'What?'

'I'll give you 'what' you sexy little minx,' Charlie said picking her up and placing her in the tub.

'Charlie!' Hermione shrieked. 'It's cold!'

'Oh really?'

'You are going down.' 

'Really? If this wasn't my hotel room, this little one night stand would be over.' 

'No it wouldn't,' Hermione countered. 

'Stop being so smart,' Charlie joked, pushing back the shower curtain. 

'Get in and warm me up,' Hermione told him, catching her finger on Charlie's silver necklace and tugging on it. 

'I said one night stand, didn't I?' he said climbing back under the spray. 'We should at least make it a one day stand, no wedding stuff till dinner tonight. And after that, we will see what happens.'

'What do you think will happen, Mr Weasley?' Hermione asked, flicking the shower curtain closed. 

'I am pretty sure I will be lying beside your delectable body again.'

'Really?' 

'Really.'

III 

Hermione smiled as she finally emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a fluffy gown, while Charlie had a towel wrapped around his hips. Sitting on the bed, wand in hand, straightening her hair, Hermione admired her lover's physique.

Compared to her best friend, his brother Ron, Charlie was short and stocky, but Hermione decided that phrasing didn't do the older Weasley brother justice. Charlie was just slightly taller than Hermione. She knew that Charlie often dated taller women and their stature never seemed to bother him, just like herself in her stilettos last night. Charlie was toned and muscled all over from hard work, giving him that sex appeal desired by so many women. He was tanned from working in the sun, and his freckles weren't as noticeable as those of his siblings were.

To Hermione, Charlie was a god. 

III 

Charlie wandered around his hotel room gathering the assortment of garments strewn across the floor picking them up and casting the appropriate cleaning charms on them before putting his away in the cupboard, along with Hermione's dress. Pulling out an extra pair of his jeans and one of his few collared shirts, Charlie transfigured them to be Hermione's size before placing them on the bed beside her.

Moments later when back in the bathroom, Charlie looked at his reflection in the mirror. He wasn't unfortunate looking, but he didn't deserve someone as beautiful and as intelligent as Hermione. 

Moments later Hermione snuck up behind him and took his toothbrush from the cup by the sink. Pretending to be surprised and they angry at her actions Charlie couldn't help but recognise how amazing the petite woman was. 

'I will bring my own tonight,' Hermione said, to Charlie's reflection, a cheeky smile fixed to her face.

III

III


	2. 2 George and Bridgette

**III**

**The Wedding Affair**

**III**

**2 - George and Bridgette**

III

Hermione sat in her place beside Bridgette at the Rehearsal Dinner.

'I feel like I have stepped out of _Four Weddings and a Funeral_,' Hermione winged to her Muggle born friend. The two women giggled for a moment.

'You having an affair are you?' Bridgette asked, using her most innocent face. Hermione and Bridgette both began to howl with laughter. 

'Sugar pie, this is our Rehearsal Dinner, and it seems that the groom and the best man, who are the natural trouble makers, are being more serious than the bride and her maid of honour. That is not normal.' 

'Just because you don't understand the joke,' Bridgette shot back, gasping for air.

The two managed to calm down enough while Fred gave his practice speech before Hermione performed the sonorous spell on herself to deliver her own. 

With a sigh, Hermione lay down her prepared speech and looked up at the crowd.

'I am not going to give you all a speech tonight,' Hermione told the crowd. 'Instead I am going to recite something for the benefit of the bride. Some others might recognise it too,' she continued catching Charlie's eye. 'It is to remind us all that sometimes we just have THOSE moments. Like today. Nothing has gone right today. We are just having a similar problem to Hugh Grant at the start of _Four Weddings and a Funeral._'

'This is a poem by W. H. Auden. It is to make Bridgette laugh. You aren't meant to understand so don't try. However, if she laughs I have succeeded. You ready Bridgette?' Hermione drew in her breath as her friend nodded as George looked on confused. 'Stop all the clocks…' Hermione began, attempting to suppress her own laughter. Tears slid down her face as she continued with the morbid poem, and Bridgette's laughter intensified. Hermione even saw the moment when Charlie recognised the poem she was reciting and realised what she had meant when she said that 'it was just one of those moments'. By the time, she was finished Charlie was laughing, as were a number of Muggleborns in the room.

'The real thing will be better George, I promise,' Hermione vowed before sitting down. Bridgette flung herself at Hermione and hugged her tightly.

'Thank you for that. I really needed that.'

Hermione laughed. 'I have never felt so stupid in my life. If Charlie hadn't of laughed I think I might have died.'

'Care to explain?' George demanded. 

'You do it. I need to use the bathroom.'

Hermione made her way to the bathroom and shivered in the cold room. Quickly she retouched her make- up that had been ruined by her tears of laughter before she headed back into the main room.

'F…' Charlie began before Hermione silenced him with a wave of her wand.

'Don't say it, Charlie.' 

Charlie cancelled the spell with his own wand. 'Why not?'

'It's an in joke. You were the only non- Muggle born or Muggle who understood. I need you to be careful who you explain it to.'

'Good point. The other meaning of the word…' 

'Yes,' Hermione said hesitantly. 

'Room 534, at the Hilton. There is a key waiting at the front desk for you.'

Hermione smiled. 'What if I don't visit?'

'I won't bother you again. However, I haven't been able to get you out of my head in the month since Ginny and Harry's wedding. I'd like to see you again.'

'You aren't seeing me now?' 

'Not all of you,' Charlie said with an impish grin.

III 

The rehearsal dinner finished quickly and Charlie offered to take Hermione home. As they walked past the Hilton hotel Hermione stopped.

'Charlie, go in. The twins have been following you to try to find out where I live. I will try to be back within the hour.'

Charlie nodded and headed into the hotel. 'Give them hell,' he called back over his shoulder. 

Hermione turned and pulled out her wand making quick work of the twins. She quickly apparated them to the Weasley home before returning to her own place and gathering a few items.

Hermione rushed back to Charlie's hotel and picked up her key from the assistant at the desk. Once in the elevator she fidgeted nervously as it quickly glided up the floors. The doors dinged open and Hermione's feet took her quickly to the door of room 534. Sliding the key in the lock Hermione entered.

'I didn't think you were going to come,' Charlie's voice came from the blackened room.

'I didn't either,' Hermione admitted, closing the door, putting down her bag and taking off her coat. 

'Hermione, you don't have to be here.'

'I know that.'

'Do you want to be here?'

'You know the answer to that as much as I do.'

The pair were silent in the dark for a moment.

Charlie listened as Hermione slowly removed her clothing, her shadowy outline wreaking havoc on his self-control. He watched as she moved towards the bed and slipped beneath the sheets and into the crook of his arm.

The silky material of her shirt slipped under his hand as he wrapped his arm around her tiny frame. 

'Goodnight, Mi.' 

'Good morning, Charlie.'

III

III


	3. 3 Tonks and Sam

III

The Wedding Affair

III

**3 - Tonks and Sam  
**

III

Charlie and Hermione sat side by side at the round table sinking their teeth into their wedding cake. Also at the table were George and Bridgette, Harry and Ginny and Jack and Edward Lupin, the brothers of the groom.

'I am so glad, Dora found love again,' Charlie said to Hermione.

'After Professor Lupin died, I was so worried for her. Then she met Sam. Afterward her smile was bigger than before.'

'I remember when she went out to Remus's grave and sat there just talking to him, I had just visited one of the Gryffindor guys I graduated with. Dora was telling him how happy she was with his second cousin. It pouring with rain and she walked into the kitchen afterwards and all she did was smile at Mum. In that moment, everything went right. They sat down and Dora recounted everything and she couldn't help but smile.'

Hermione placed her fork down and grabbed Charlie's wrist. 'You're getting all gushy on us, Charlie. Snap out of it.'

'Sorry, but all these weddings make me wish that Miss Right would slap me round the head and have her wicked way with me.'

'That is not table conversation, Charlie,' Harry laughed. 'But it worked right well for me.'

With a resounding crack Ginny's hand met Harry's cheek, and she was dragging him to his feet.

'What was that for?' Harry complained, as Ginny dragged him to the dance floor.

'History repeats itself, love, but this time my wicked way is not as pleasurable for you.' 

George stood and offered his hand to his new bride who accepted it. 'Ed, Jack, and dear big brother Charlie, know the woman you marry because being able to read her mind will, no doubt, pay dividends,' George said with a wink before heading with Bridgette to the dance floor.

Edward, Jack, Charlie and Hermione spent most of the night in conversation, laughing over things that happened throughout the day. Like Tonks tripping over her gown before the alter and being caught by Sam. Alternatively, Fred and George's fireworks display before desert or how Tonks continually kept changing her appearance, from her real one that Sam had requested they get married in, even the shrinking uniforms of the barmaids were noteworthy topics of conversation.

The bride and groom finally left, to much applause from all and wolf- whistling from the Weasley twins. The guests began to leave and the wedding reception finally wound up at about five the following morning. Charlie and Hermione remained seated at the table as the hall emptied. Edward and Jack had each left with a young woman on their arm and by that stage; the seated couple were the only people left.

Charlie stood and offered his hand to Hermione. 'May I have this dance?'

Hermione laughed and flicked her wand at the gramophone. Grabbing Charlie's outstretched hand she lead him to the floor. 'It's about time you asked that Mr Weasley.'

The couple danced and talked for the final hours until the sun rose over the horizon. As the golden rays washed over the hall, Hermione and Charlie stopped dancing.

'You know, they say that dancing is like sex standing up.'

'I can understand that.' 

'We'd better clean up.' 

For the next half hour, Hermione and Charlie's wands went to work cleaning up the hall and putting all the furniture away.

Hermione was at one of the windows basking in the sunlight when Charlie crept up behind her.

'We should do one more dance before we go to test this theory that I have.'

'What is your theory?'

'Sex and dancing are both fantastic, if you have the right partner.'

Slowly the pair waltzed around the dance floor before Charlie drew Hermione in close and apparated away.

III

It was late afternoon when Charlie awoke to find the bed next to him empty. Gauging the situation quickly he placed Hermione to be in the bathroom.

Pretending to be asleep he watched as the woman who had stolen his heart moved quietly around his room, preparing for her shift in the Department of Mysteries, as, what Charlie suspected to be one of the fabled 'invisible strikers'. However, Charlie was soon distracted by the smell her orange and cinnamon shampoo in the air as it mixed with her flowery perfume.

Reaching over Charlie pulled her bottle of water from the bedside table on the far side of the bed. Placing the bottle to his lips, he felt her small hands on his shoulders.

'You're awake.'

'Very.'

'Did I wake you?'

'No. Your shampoo did. It smells so good,' Charlie told Hermione burying his face into her tamed soft curls.

'Will you be here when I get back?'

'I have to be back at the reserve by seven tomorrow morning.'

Hermione sighed. 'Why can't you just say no?'

'I hate saying no to you.'

'Do I have to tell you to take care?'

'Don't I always?'

'Will you write?'

'Yes, as long as you return my letters.'

'Will I see you soon?'

'If you can get a weekend off, maybe we can meet up half way, Switzerland, Northern Italy or Eastern France.'

'Be in touch?'

Charlie tenderly pulled Hermione's head down to reach his own, until their lips met in an electric kiss.

'For sure.'

'What was the result of testing your theory?'

'The partner makes all the difference,' Charlie said with a soft smile.

With that Hermione apparated away, and Charlie layback down, breathing deeply into her pillow.

III

III


	4. 4 Hagrid and Olympe

III

The Wedding Affair

III

**4 - Hagrid and Olympe**

III

Hermione arrived by carriage at the front doors of Beauxbatons Académie. She gasped at the beauty of magnificent castle and grounds guessing that she was somewhere in the Loire Valley.

Stepping out of her transport Hermione was greeted by a over excited Bridgette.

'Don't tell me they have cracked open the champagne already?'

'I just had half a glass. You're late!'

'My authorised portkey got delayed.'

'Come in side,' Bridgette said dragging Hermione by the hand. 'You have been allocated a mission by the Weasley wives.'

'Oh yeah,' Hermione groaned. 'What is it this time?'

'You mission is to find out who has Charlie Weasley's smile so big.'

'Why do you think I should do it?'

'It's less suspicious. He never tells us sisters- in- law anything.'

'So because I am not a Weasley I am on a reconnaissance mission.'

'For vital information.'

'Vital for whom?'

'Us, the Weasley gossip chain. The entire wizarding community,' Bridgette said flinging her arms about.

'Why do you think Charlie's smile is so big?' Hermione cautiously asked.

'There is a woman in his life. No matter how much he denies it I know the truth. And Molly does too.'

'Molly just suspects as she always does.'

'But she's generally correct.'

The two young women entered the hall. 'I am going to go and greet everyone,' Hermione told her friend. 'You are to stay away from the bubbly. Ok?'

'Yep. I am the medi- witch. If I am sloshed who's going to look after me? Better not to get too sloshed.'

'Good idea,' Hermione agreed moving off.

Hermione spent the next forty minutes making her way across the Beauxbatons Grand Hall, greeting Weasley's, former professors and old school mates as she went before arriving before the soon to be bride and groom.

'Congratulations, Hagrid,' Hermione said giving the half- giant a hug.

'Thanks, 'Mione. I am glad you could make it.'

'I wouldn't have missed this for the world. Olympe, how are you? You are looking as radiant as always.'

'Merci, Hermione. You also look beautiful,' the half- giantess headmistress complimented. 'If you are fatigued, call one of zee elves. Ix, 'e will take you to your chambers.'

'Thank you, Olympe. I will do that after I say hello to everyone.'

'Don't forget, breakfast tomorrow morning.'

'I won't, Hagrid,' Hermione assured her old friend.

Moving back through the crowd Charlie Weasley cut into Hermione's path.

'The Weasley wives are pumping me for information. You have to save me.'

'I have already been recruited on the inside.'

Charlie glanced around the room, suspiciously noting the positions of his brother's spouses. 'A double agent, huh? That could work in our favour.'

'Bridgette is suspicious and so it your mother.'

'My mother is always suspicious and forever trying to marry me off.'

'So we shouldn't worry about being found out?'

'No problems. I don't like the way they are looking at me. Can we go?'

'You can escort me to my chambers if you want.'

Charlie held out his elbow and Hermione linked her hand through. 'Lead the way, my lady.'

With a wink to Bridgette on the way past Hermione and Charlie left the Grand Hall. 'Ix,' Hermione called as the small elf appeared. 'Could you guide us to my chambers please?'

Charlie and Hermione followed the small elf, talking softly. Finally, they arrived at the door. Opening it, the duo entered.

'I think we are going to get found out.'

'We won't.'

'How do you know that, Charlie?'

'I don't. I have faith.'

'In what? The Weasley Wives limited detective abilities?'

'In us.'

'We don't count.'

'Yes, we do,' Charlie said holding Hermione by the shoulders and giving her a resounding kiss. 'We count for everything.'

They both turned at the rattle of the door knob.

'Don't you dare, Hermione Granger!' Charlie yelled with a significant look at Hermione.

'Why shouldn't I? They deserve to know!' Hermione said, giving Charlie a slight push.

Charlie grabbed at Hermione's shoulders and gave her a small shake. 'It's not your place. They are my family!'

'What's going on here?' Bridgette asked in a dangerous voice fully entering the room.

Charlie let his arms drop looking suspicious. 'Nothing,' he told Bridgette, while his eyes met Hermione's, telling a totally different story. 'I was just leaving.'

Brushing past Bridgette, Charlie quickly left Hermione's rooms and Bridgette snapped the door closed after him.

'Hermione?'

'What?' Hermione snapped at her friend.

'Are you ok?' Bridgette asked, her wand out ready to cast any healing spells Hermione may need.

'Fine. I just want to be alone,' she replied shortly walking into the bathrooms and turning on the shower.

After a few minutes, Hermione finally heard Bridgette leave. Slowly she undressed and climbed into the large stall. She let the water run over her body while she thought over what had just happened. She knew Charlie hadn't meant anything. The look of apology in his eyes before he left assured he was sorry for his act, but just as surprised by the intrusion as she was. Reflecting Hermione realised that it must have been a convincing act from Bridgette's point of view.

Hermione groaned and shut off the water. She quickly dried and climbed into her pyjamas and slid on her nightgown and slippers. Picking up her wand to dry her hair she sat on the edge of her bed.

'Bridgette is going to tell George, who will tell Fred who will rally the Weasley Army. That woman needs to learn to keep her mouth shut.'

Hermione continued with her hair before her head snapped up.

'Ix!' she cried.

'Oui?' the little elf asked popping in.

'Take me to Charlie!'

Hermione hurried along after the elf that obviously sensed her anguish. Arriving at the marked door Hermione threw it open in a rage to find Bill, the Twins and Ron standing over Charlie, who was lying on the floor bleeding and bruised.

'How dare you!' she shrieked moving to Charlie's side. 'How dare you!'

'He will never lay another hand on you,' Ron vowed the knuckles on his wand white from clutching his wand.

'You don't know anything. Ronald!'

'Bridgette told us all we needed to know.'

'Bridgette!' Hermione shrieked, her wand spitting angry sparks. 'George, go and get your wife. The rest of you sit!'

Gently Hermione helped Charlie up and onto the bed speaking quietly to him the entire time.

'I am sorry, Hermione.'

'See, he's sorry,' Ron said standing.

Whipping around Hermione levelled her wand at her best friend and former boyfriend. 'Have you ever thought that I may be the one in the wrong? I know something about Charlie and I threatened to tell your mother. When Bridgette walked in on us, without knocking I might add, he had just lost his temper with me. I deserved what I got. I was interfering, Ronald, just as you are. And you two are,' Hermione yelled rounding on Bill and Fred who both seemed to shrink.

'I am so sorry,' Bridgette whispered from the doorway. 'I thought…'

'Did you ever think to ask?'

'You didn't let me.'

'You could of asked Charlie instead of telling his brother's half the situation and letting them hurt him,' Hermione said stepping aside so the healer could see the bed.

'George!' Bridgette yelled slapping her husband hard on the arm. 'Some things I tell you aren't meant to go outside out marriage.'

'But he shook Hermione! She is like a sister to us. Always at the Burrow when we were growing up.'

'Well, we just discovered we were all wrong,' Bridgette said moving towards the bed, her wand out and casting diagnostic spells.

'Bludgeoning curses and a couple of cutting hexes,' Bill said quietly from his place by the wall.

'Get out,' Hermione whispered sinking onto the edge of the bed. 'If you are lucky your mother won't find out about this.'

The four men left quickly and Hermione locked the door after them. She watched Bridgette work until tears blurred her vision.

'Mi. Come here,' Charlie said forcing himself to sit up.

Hermione let her tears fall and curled up into Charlie's side her head buried into his neck. 'I am so sorry, Charlie.'

'What's there to be sorry for?' Charlie asked. 'I started it. And we both know it was an act.'

Charlie comforted Hermione shushing her and placing light kisses wherever his lips could reach.

'Hermione,' Bridgette whispered.

'She's a double agent.'

'You and Hermione?'

Charlie nodded and Hermione looked up. 'It's confidential. Healer- patient confidentiality, Bridgette. Not even George.'

Bridgette nodded before continuing to heal Charlie's bruises. 'Wow. I would have never guessed.'

Charlie groaned and slowly moved the blankets so he was in bed.

'Are you going to stay, Hermione?' Bridgette nodded as she moved to leave.

'Yes. I feel 'guilty',' Hermione said making air quotation marks as she said 'guilty'.

'Make it a quiet night, kids,' Bridgette said dimming the lights. 'Sleep long and well Charles.'

'Yes, Doctor.'

Bridgette slipped out the door and Hermione relocked it before shedding her gown and slippers and climbing into the bed next to Charlie.

'I am so sorry, Charlie.'

'Shut up, Hermione. It was worth it.'

'How could you brother's beating you up be worth me?'

'Easily. I have fallen in love with you. My little brothers best friend.'

'And ex- girlfriend.'

'Don't remind me,' Charlie groaned pulling Hermione's small body in closer to his own.

'Charlie,' Hermione said dropping light kisses onto his jaw and neck.

'Mmm.'

'I should say something before I let you go to sleep,' Hermione said lifting herself up so Charlie's bright blue eyes met her cinnamon ones, despite the darkness.

'I love you,' Charlie whispered.

'I love you.'

III

III


	5. 5 Fred and Aurelie

III

The Wedding Affair

III

**5 - Fred and Aurélie **

III

Hermione climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get ready for Aurélie's Hen's Night before her wedding the following weekend to Fred.

'You're up,' Charlie said.

'Yep,' Hermione replied. 'What are you doing shaving after your shower?'

'Forgot,' Charlie replied, his razor at his throat completing his task the Muggle way.

'That was stupid.'

'My mind was elsewhere,' Charlie replied. Hermione knew there was a cheeky smile on his face from the way his voice was inflected.

'Don't go admitting that to anyone else, Bridgette is enough,' Hermione scolded reminding him of the fiasco a few months prior when his whole family nearly discovered their relationship.

The pair continued to talk while they readied themselves for the evening, using Hermione's small bathroom together with practiced ease.

Back in the bedroom Charlie pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and followed them with dark blue socks and his brown loafers. He then threw on a cream shirt with brown stripes, before sitting down and waiting for Hermione.

Hermione eventually left the bathroom in her favourite set of plain olive coloured underwear which Charlie also preferred. She then moved around the room collecting various items. Charlie watched as she grabbed a pair of boots, the matching belt, a pair of light blue jeans and a pair of grey pants before throwing them on the bed. She then moved through the wardrobe pulling out a blouse, a long sleeveless t- shirt, and a couple of party shirts all in black and threw them on her bed too. Charlie watched as Hermione went to a cupboard she hardly ever accessed with him around and consciously opened it.

'Mi, what's going on?'

'I have the worst feeling. It's better to be prepared and have nothing to happen then to get caught out.'

Charlie nodded. 'It's called the Department of Mysteries for a reason.'

'I am sorry, Charlie.'

'It's ok. If it makes you feel better, do it.'

'Please take your wand tonight.'

'Ok, I will. Charlie said slipping it into the specially made pocket in his brown blazer.

He watched as his lover strapped a wand holster onto her inner thigh and slipping a spare wand into it before pulling on the jeans. Sitting Hermione pulled on stocking socks before tapping the boots so they became fashionable, calf high and black with a small heel and pointed toes. Charlie watched as Hermione slipped one more wand into each boot before pulling them on. She then grabbed the long ribbed tank and pulled it over her head and turned it olive. She then selected a sheer sequined top, off the shoulder top and put it on as well, also turning from black to olive. Banishing everything back to the cupboards Hermione picked up yet another wand and holster from the bed.

'Stand up, Charlie.'

Seeing Hermione's face, Charlie stood without argument and raised his arms. Hermione slipped the holster up under Charlie's shirt and strapped it on.

'There is no need to be so worried. It will be fine. It's only a hens and bucks night.'

'I hope so,' Hermione replied picking up her black jacket.

III

Hermione had just begun to relax at Aurélie's hens' night when she got the tap on her shoulder from a Ministry message.

Pulling Bridgette to the side Hermione looked the other woman in the eye. 'Where were the boys having the bucks' night?'

'A little Muggle place called Hallingers, I think?'

'Shit!' Hermione said thrusting the message at Bridgette. 'Learn the co-ordinates.'

Moving back through the busy bar Hermione approached the other women and saw Tonks responding to a similar Ministry Message. The pink haired woman looked up in alarm. 'Hermione, the boys are there, aren't they?'

'Tonks,' Hermione warned. 'Everyone there has been a magical attack at the same bar the boys are at. I need you all to go beck to the Burrow and wait there please.'

'Where's Bridgette, Hermione?' Tonks asked.

'Memorising the apparition co-ordinates.'

'Good.'

Hermione picked up Bridgette's bag and pulled out her wand, before doing the same to her own hand bag. Hermione handed both bags to Ginny with a determined face.

'See you soon.'

Walking to Bridgette, Tonks and Hermione grabbed an arm each and vanished. They arrived and ducked straight to the ground dragging Bridgette with them.

'Hermione, can you see into the front area?'

'Apparate?'

'Next to that table.'

Both women grabbed Bridgette's arms again. 'On three.'

'Three.'

They reappeared just inside the bar. 'Down the back near the toilets. Then behind the booth or partition.'

'Ok. Three.'

From their new position they could see casualties down and a wand fight in the back room.

'Bridgette, we need to get these people out of here. You have look at their injuries quickly and say whether they need treatment at St Mungos or the Auror hospital. Ok?' Hermione told the other woman. Restrain any muggles before transporting them unless it could worsen their injuries.'

'Hermione and I will cover you and help make portkeys as we can. Ready? Go,' Tonks said moving off.

Hermione moved straight past the closest victims and straight to the ones further down the room. Leaving the dead, she portkeyed all but three of the injured the straight to St Mungos.

'Zey are dead?'

Hermione whipped around pointing her wand into her partners face. 'Yes. There is a fight up back.'

'Meet you up zere.'

Hermione continued moving through the injured and hurt, never coming across the Weasley party. Looking up and catching Tonks' eye the other woman shook her head. Hermione pointed at Bridgette and made the signals instructing to send her to the hospital. Tonks nodded and Hermione made her way to the back of the room, looking back to see the fight continuing outside.

In the very back of the bar Hermione found three rooms. Opening the first door she found a group of frightened poker players hiding behind their overturned poker table. Making sure they were all touching the table Hermione turned it into a portkey to the Ministry hospital so they could be mind wiped.

The next room saw a second room of poker players again hiding behind the overturned poker tables. Quickly, Tonks, who had rejoined her friend, and Hermione quickly turned the tables into portkeys and the men were gone.

'How do we get in the last room?'

'Cut a hole in the wall?'

'Yep, ok. I will cut you summon the pieces away.'

Tonks and Hermione quickly made a hole in the wall big enough for them both to crawl through. Hermione went right while Tonks went left. She quickly came across an injured George being supported by Fred and Sam.

'Is Nym here?' Sam asked.

'She went left, the opposite to my right. You have to leave. Apparate to the Burrow.'

'They found out we were wizards and put wards up.'

'Crawl into the next room and get out that way or you can take a portkey to Mungos and get back to the Burrow from there.'

'Send me and the twins to St Mungos,' Sam replied holding out his handkerchief.

A moment later they were gone. Hermione only sent two others she knew to St Mungos with injuries the other nine were sent to Burrow. Hermione moved to the front of the room and found two downed agents, one being Tonks.

Creating a portkey Hermione sent her to St Mungos, the other Auror was already dead.

Poking her head up Hermione located Harry and Charlie pinned down and under fire. Changing positions Hermione came up again and with three will placed shots she took the three attackers out. Harry came out with his wand up, as did Charlie, who was also supporting Bill who was bleeding heavily. Hermione only made it half way across the space before she collapsed beside a body.

'No! No! Wake up, Jérôme!' she screamed at the bleeding man.

'Mione. Il ne fait mal.' _It doesn't hurt._

'No! I'll get you to St Mungos.'

'Tu es incroyable, Mione,' Jérôme smiled his bloody hand touched Hermione on the face. 'Vivre, Mon Amie. Trouver l'amour.' _You are incredible. Live, My Friend. Find love._

'No, Jérôme.'

'Oui. Nous. Ensemble. Encore. Pas bientôt. D'accord?' Jérôme gasped. _Yes. Us. Together. Again. Not soon. Ok?_

Hermione openly cried and kissed her partner three times in the French manner. 'Dans la vie prochain.' _In the next life._

'Ciao.'

The three men watched Hermione cry onto her partner's chest as he slipped away. Harry slipped his arm under Bill's.

'I will take him with me to St Mungos. You take her home to the Burrow and tell them what's happening.'

Harry and Bill apparated away and Charlie crossed the floor to Hermione. 'Come on, Mi.'

After a few minutes Charlie was able to prise her away from her partner's lifeless body and scoop her up into the bridal hold.

'Back to the Burrow.'

When Charlie arrived back at the Burrow, Hermione was limp in his arms. Molly's small scream caused Hermione to react and snap her head into an alert position.

'Ginny,' Charlie whispered hoarsely, heading for the stairs. Reaching the bathroom Ginny opened the door and let the three of them in.

'Look after her and clean her up please,' Charlie asked his sister before closing the door behind him.

Visiting his own room Charlie grabbed a mirror and an old shirt before grabbing a towel and face washer on his way back down to the kitchen. In the kitchen Charlie wordlessly began to wash in the sink.

'Charlie?'

'Everyone's fine, Mum.'

'Hermione?'

'It's not her blood. Her partner died.'

Charlie pulled of his shirt and continued washing. When he was done, he pulled on the other shirt and sunk down onto the floor. He stayed there until Ginny appeared on the stairs.

'She wants to go home and says you can take her.'

'Yep,' Charlie sighed getting up.

'How do you know when she lives, Charlie?' Molly inquired.

'Because I would rather stay with her and avoid your attempts at matchmaking,' he snapped. 'I will see you all later,' Charlie said disappearing up the stairs.

III

III


	6. 6 Percy and Alex

III

The Wedding Affair

III

**6- Percy and Alex**

III

'Here we go again,' Charlie said walking up behind Hermione as she sunned herself outside the small chapel. 'Yet another wedding.'

'Hello, Charlie. How are you?'

'I am ok. Thinking about accepting a new job actually. It'd bring me a bit closer to home. How are you?'

'Cold right now, but other than that ok,' Hermione replied as Charlie slipped off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders. 'Thanks, but I meant my stockinged legs.'

'I will have it back then.'

'No, no. It's nice and warm,' Hermione laughed before continuing on their previous conversational tangent. 'I have had a couple of interesting job offers. Some here closer to home, some here in England.'

'Where is home?' Charlie asked waving to his approaching parents.

'Home is where the heart is,' Hermione replied with a smirk.

'We should probably talk about all this later,' Charlie said laughing. 'Hi, Mum, Dad.'

'Will you ever be on time, Charles Gideon Weasley?' the Weasley matriarch fussed.

'Probably not.'

'Did you bring a friend? Percy said you could.'

'Then what would Hermione do, Mum?' Charlie asked his mother while his father and Hermione talked. 'It is easier coming to these events with her. Nobody even asks us if we are a couple any more.'

'Five galleons he just jinxed us,' Hermione said to Arthur.

'No way!' the Weasley patriarch laughed in reply. 'That's easy money for you.'

'True.'

'Hermione Jane Granger.'

'We would like a word with you.'

'What have I done now, Twins?' Hermione asked before being steered away with one on each arm.

'It's close to Christmas.'

'So…'

'Dad, always likes your presents better than what we…

'His own children give him.'

'What did get him?'

'It's the fourth of October.'

'You're Hermione and the sky is blue.'

'Your shopping is finished. What did you get Dad?'

'A bicycle.'

'What were you thinking?' Charlie asked joining the conversation with Bill. 'We are going to have to take him to St Mungos on Christmas Day with broken bones.'

'No you won't.'

'Why not,' Bill asked suspiciously.

'It's in pieces.'

The twins groaned. 'You bought Dad a bike.'

'And that is hard to top.'

'But it's in pieces too.'

'How are we ever going to find a present?'

'How many pieces, Hermione?' Charlie asked.

'One hundred and fifty, two hundred maybe.'

Bill groaned and clutched his head. 'Charlie will have to marry you so we can at least say that a formal family member gets him the best present.'

'Shut up, Bill,' Hermione said blushing. 'There is always a way out of everything.'

At that moment, Arthur walked up and called them and all the other guests into the small chapel.

'I don't know why we are here,' Charlie complained tugging at his tie. 'Percy is still a git.'

'Just try and look attentive during the ceremony Charlie,' Hermione replied returning his jacket.

'I shall try.'

III

Hermione sat down at Charlie's side in the pews trying to ignore the twins' attempts to get her attention and the dark looks Bill was sending her direction.

Up the front Percy was all jittery, waiting for his next wife to walk down the aisle. It had taken years for Percy to recover after Penelope's murder by Death Eaters but Alex had mended his heart and started helping him rebuilding the bridge to his family.

As the bride walked past Hermione sighed, expecting a long, pompous and boring marriage ceremony. Sitting back down, Hermione plastered an attentive looking mask onto her face and let her mind wander.

She could smell Charlie's after shave hanging in the air around him and it was beginning to consume her. That and his littlest finger touching her thigh. She shivered slightly and Charlie glanced at her before wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

The smell of his aftershave was becoming intoxicating, and with him wearing his jackets again, the texture of the fabric was becoming too much, where his arm touched her bare shoulders.

Moving the conjured blanket on her knees, Hermione refolded her legs and rested her fingers subtly on Charlie's leg.

III

Charlie had felt Hermione shiver beside him and had placed his arm around her shoulders. It was so natural and felt so right but he was never going to live it down if Bridgette noticed, thinking of how his little brother's wife had picked on him since she had discovered their relationship.

He was trying to ignore the smell of her shampoo, that intoxicating scent, when she rearranged her blanket over her cold legs and let her fingers rest on his leg in return for what he had done earlier. They hadn't seen each other for almost three weeks and it was noticeable in the way they were both acting. Yet here she was holding it all together while he struggled to not fall apart. All he wanted to do was race off her apartment with her and stay there for the whole weekend.

Charlie looked back to the ceremony and noticed with surprise that it was almost over. He moved to look at his watch but refrained. He felt a pinch on his leg followed by repeated and distinct pressure forty three times. Charlie raised his eyebrows. It had felt far longer than forty minutes. But then again this was Percy's wedding.

III

The wedding was over and the guests were milling about the chapel gardens while photos were being taken.

'That was murder,' Charlie complained unbuttoning his top button and loosening his tie.

Hermione just made a noise of agreement. 'We've got company.'

'Hermione, Fred and I have a proposition to make.'

'Yes. We will write up a formal contract that we, and no- one under our instruction, will prank you every year that you supply us with gift ideas for our father.'

'Sounds tempting.'

'So, what can we get him?'

'No documents have been drawn up and signed, gentlemen. I am not telling you anything.'

Fred and George looked at each other before simultaneously replying. 'We'll be right back.'

'So what can I get him?' Charlie asked.

'I see no signed contract, Mr Weasley.'

'Come off it,' Charlie groaned. 'Fine. I have haven't told you yet but I got the week off and Mum thinks I'm going home later tonight.'

'Get him a tent for Christmas. A magical tent. That way it's harder for him to destroy it and more unlikely for your mother to oppose it's use.'

'And when will he use it?'

'When the grandchildren come. And I also see your father sleeping in the tent for the fun of it.'

'Here come the twins, and Bill.'

'So, gentlemen, what do you have for me?'

We have written preliminary document here,' George said handing Hermione the ribbons, which formally decorated the church.

'It's all there.'

'Charlie, can you check these for me, please?' Charlie accepted the ribbons from Hermione and began to look over them. 'Bill, how can I help?'

'Put simply, I want in, but no sexual favours. I am not unmarried like, Charlie.'

'I resent you suggesting that your brother is paying me with sexual favours, Bill.'

'What's he doing then?'

'Blackmailing me. Charlie, how is that draft?'

'Good, if you look over it you could probably sign. It seems to be in your favour.'

'The twins are desperate,' Hermione smirked. 'It this good, gentlemen?'

The twins nodded. 'Promise.'

'That's worth a lot.'

'It's good, Hermione,' Fred assured.

Using a quick spell Hermione copied the contract onto three separate conjured parchments. 'Sign in triplicate please.'

The twins quickly signed, followed by Hermione.

'Well then gentlemen, I suggest puzzles, a box of various batteries, a Muggle first aid kit, or any number of Muggle small appliances that require batteries, and include the batteries in the gift.'

'You are a truly remarkable woman, Hermione.'

'And beautiful.'

'Goodbye, twins. Bill, have you thought about it?'

'Yes, and I don't have much to offer you.'

'One favour per gift, to be called on at anytime.'

'Ok.'

'Sign here, please.'

Bill quickly signed the offered pages. 'Ideas?'

'I will buy an Ikea bookcase for your father for his shed. They have to be put together. You can pick it up from me in a couple of weeks or we can organise to get it together.'

'Sounds good. I will send you an owl. Thanks Hermione.'

Charlie watched as Hermione looked over the contracts she had just signed with a mischievous grin.

'What did you do to my brothers?'

'They should really read the contract before signing.'

'Actually, I don't want to know.'

Molly walked up to the laughing couple.

'I hear you are helping with Christmas present ideas for Arthur, Hermione dear.'

'Maybe.'

'I will give you three of my recipes for every gift idea.'

'A bigger shed and a tinkering space in the house.'

'Thank you, Hermione.'

'No problem, Molly.'

Charlie sat in silence while Molly walked away and Hermione straightened her dress and his jacket that was back around her shoulders.

'You are amazing. Do you know that?'

'You can keep telling me,' Hermione smiled.

'Do you reckon we could sneak off for a bit?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'You can wait three hours, Charles!' Hermione declared before walking off.

'I don't think I can.' Charlie complained. 'It's all these weddings.'

III

III


	7. 7 Ron and Simone

III

The Wedding Affair

III

**7 - Ron and Simone**

III

The Weasleys sat in the hall that had been hired for Ron's almost wedding to American Simone, joking and laughing about the last few years.

'You know that the only person in the family with out a partner was Charlie, but now he has only one person for company on the singles table,' Bill laughed.

'I am not company,' Hermione asked.

'Sorry Hermione. I didn't mean it like that.'

'No, what did you mean?'

'I don't know,' Bill admitted to the amusement of his family.

'Where is Charlie?'

'No idea. I haven't seen him a while.'

'He's at a meeting,' Hermione supplied.

'What meeting?' Ginny asked.

'I don't know,' Hermione said trying to be vague. 'Just some meeting.'

'Liar!' Ron declared.

'Covering for Charlie again, huh?' Bridgette pushed.

'I am not covering for Charlie!'

'Yes, you are!'

'Ok, I am covering,' Hermione said as the Weasleys laughed. 'But I am in no position to tell.'

'But you know.'

'I might.'

'You so know. Hermione Granger always knows everything.'

'I can't tell you.'

'This is nothing to do with the Hagrid and Olympe's wedding fiasco, is it?' Bridgette asked.

'Which part?' Hermione asked as Bridgette just raised an eyebrow. 'No.'

'You sure?'

'Yes.'

'Ok.'

'You and Charlie have become really close, haven't you?'

'Well after sitting through all your weddings as singles, yeah. Us singles have to stick together.'

'Ron's single.'

'But he hasn't been the whole time like Charlie and I.'

'There was a moment there that I thought that the two of you might be secretly dating,' Ginny said.

'When?'

'That night he brought you back to the Burrow, and then took you home.'

'Yeah,' Hermione reflected. 'He was my lifeline that night. That week actually. Got me through it all.'

'He was so worried about you. He washed off down in the kitchen and changed his clothes so he didn't have any blood on him.'

Hermione thought about it for a moment. 'He did too. I never noticed.'

'Who was it that packed up Tonks's wedding?'

'That was Charlie and I.'

'What did you do?'

'Everyone left and I knew we had to be out of there by breakfast so we packed everything up and went home.'

'I have a question, Hermione.'

'What is this? Interrogate Hermione night?'

'It is now,' Harry laughed.

'Does Charlie understand that poem you said at our rehearsal dinner?'

'Yes,' Hermione laughed. 'He loves the start of that movie?'

'When did you watch it?'

'During Harry and Ginny's wedding week. It was on the telly one night so he and I got popcorn and watched it.'

'What else have you two done we don't know about?' Molly asked.

'Don't ask,' Hermione and Bridgette replied at the same time.

'What does Bridgette know we don't?'

'George, you should keep your wife on a shorter leash.'

'Oh, leave Bridgette alone all of you. She just knows why Charlie is blackmailing me.'

'Yeah, you said that at Percy's wedding.'

'Why is Charlie blackmailing you?'

'I slipped up and he caught me out.'

'Bridgette, why is Charlie blackmailing Hermione?'

'She just told you.'

'We don't believe her?'

'And you are lying. I know when you are lying. We are married.'

'I am blackmailing Hermione,' Charlie said walking in and sitting back down next to Hermione. 'I will admit that. But as it is rather embarrassing for her so I am going to be a gentleman and not tell. And I ask that you leave Bridgette alone as well.'

'Yeah! Or I will tell your mother what you did,' Hermione said with a smirk.

Bill, Fred, George and Ron paled quickly.

'What did they do?'

'Oh nothing, Molly,' Hermione said sinking back into Charlie as he put his arm around her shoulders.

'Do you have anything you want to tell us?' Ginny asked raising an eyebrow at the couple's close proximity.

'Yes, yes I do,' Charlie said moving his arm. 'I am moving back home to be the Care of Magical Creatures Professor at the New Wizarding University in Oxford.'

'Congratulations, Charlie.'

'This is fantastic. All my children back home.'

Charlie and Hermione let the family talk amongst themselves for a few minutes while they sat back and watched.

'Ok, that's enough,' Ginny yelled, silencing her family. 'Got anything else you want to tell us?'

'Oh, I will be the arithmacy professor at WUO.'

'Anything else?' Ginny pushed.

Bridgette stood and walked into towards the bathroom.

'Where are you going?'

'The bathroom.'

'Why?'

'Because she needs to use the bathroom, obviously,' Hermione replied to George's suspicious comment.

'No, because you two are stringing this on longer than absolutely necessary.'

'Fine. Charlie and I are moving in together at Oxford because it easier and cheaper for all involved. That better?' Hermione asked Bridgette.

'Slightly.'

'What else does she know that you aren't telling us?'

'Why does it matter? We are all sitting here celebrating an almost wedding. We should be grilling the groom or something.'

'Here, here,' Charlie agreed.

'No,' Ginny said sitting forward. 'We are grilling you. The Weasley Wives believe we have been fed false information.'

Hermione groaned. 'Do you have proof?'

'Aurélie, knew your partner at the Department of Mysteries.'

'You knew Jérôme?'

'He was a school friend of mine we learnt English together, but I didn't know that the two of you were partners.'

'He told me that his partner was in love with someone else when he loved her.'

'She was. She is,' Hermione said sadly. 'I miss him so much.'

'Do we know him?'

'Merlin,' Bridgette screamed from the bathroom doorway. 'You guys are so blind!'

'Just because you know something I told you in confidence.'

'Bridgette tells me everything, unless it is to do with a patient,' George said. 'That means I know.'

'Think!' Fred yelled shaking his twin by the shoulders.

'Merlin,' Bill looked at the twins and gasped. 'We have been played.'

'What do you mean?' Ginny asked her eyes narrowed at Bill.

'I am amazed.'

'Bill, explain yourself,' Ginny demanded her eyes flashing dangerously.

Bill looked at Hermione, who shook her head. Until George fell of his chair with a crash.

'Oh, Merlin!'

'George?'

'Fred,' George said getting up and shaking Fred by the shoulders. 'Think. We have known all along.'

'I don't understand all this cryptic stuff,' Ginny hissed. 'I want straight answers.'

'We need some first, Gin,' Bill said. 'Hermione, how long?'

'Unofficial or official or what?'

'Both.'

'Unofficial, longer than Harry and Ginny have been married, official, a bit before Bridgette and George's wedding.'

'That long!' Bridgette gasped.

'How long have you known?'

'Since Hagrid and Olympe's wedding and all that entailed.'

'So, what? It has been two years.'

'More or less.'

'Just at the weddings?'

'No.'

'Dang.'

'Can someone please explain?' Aurélie asked.

Charlie pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and Hermione shook her head and just snapped her fingers.

'Hermione and me,' Charlie said to the silent room. 'We are a couple.'

'Shall we tell them now or later, Handsome?'

'May as well hit them with everything now,' Charlie shrugged.

'The baby is due in the autumn and we have a couple of plans to get married.'

'Now, if that's all. We will be going home.' Standing Charlie held out his hand and help Hermione up.

'Ciao,' Hermione whispered before they both apparated out.

'Ok,' Arthur said speaking up for the first time and pulling out a list from his pocket. 'This is who has lost their bet and is expected to pay up,' he said smirking before he began to read as his children reached for their money purses.

III

Fin

III

III

AN - thanks everyone for reading and reviewing. I loved writing this one and I hope you loved reading it. To leave any story ideas or messages … leave a review!

C or C xx


	8. 8 Charlie and Hermione

III

The Wedding Affair

III

**Charlie and Hermione**

III

Charlie stood in the back yard of Hermione and his Oxford home with Bill at his side and the wedding guests patiently waiting for the bride to arrive.

It was early summer and the flowers were out causing a riot of smells and colours. He was standing under the arch he and Hermione had agreed to get married under a fortnight previously waiting for her to make her trip up the aisle. Fidgeting with his tie Charlie felt a hand on the back of his shoulder.

'She will be here soon. Just keep still,' Bill whispered.

'Easier said than done,' Charlie replied.

Looking out into the crowd Charlie looked over his entire immediate family and a handful of selected friends that sat on the chairs he, Bill, Harry and Ron had conjured upon arrival. The garden and gauzy silk was the decoration for this wedding and everything had been kept very simple in the morning light.

Finally, Charlie saw Bridgette making her way down the aisle but Charlie wasn't watching her. His eyes were focused on the space between the chairs where Hermione was going to appear.

Then she did.

Her hair was tamed in soft golden brown ringlets half pulled up. She looked natural and had a happy glow which was all Charlie could have ever wanted. Her gown was soft pink silk that moulded to the contours of her mid pregnancy body beautifully wrapped in a Grecian style that Charlie guessed left her back bare. As she arrived at his side Charlie smiled and took her smooth hand in his calloused.

Stepping forward they both stood in front of the arch before Nymphadora Tonks who was going to marry them. Unable to wait, Charlie leaned back and looked at the back of Hermione's dress which was left backless as he had guessed. His action caused Hermione and most of the guests to laugh.

'You mind is on the wrong thing, Charlie Weasley. You have to get married first,' Tonks said smirking as she drew out her wand.

'You mind would be in the wrong place all the time too if you were marrying her,' Charlie told Tonks as Hermione simultaneously said, 'He has and can continued looking whenever he wants as this is a mere formality.'

'What do you mean by that?' Tonks asked Hermione.

'She means that we consider ourselves to be already committed to each other. This ceremony is only formalising what we already know to please everyone else,' Charlie replied.

'Damn straight,' Hermione nodded. 'Now get on with it. My back is killing me and the little tyke is kicking.'

III

flash back

From where Hermione stood in the window she could see Charlie fidgeting as he waited and Bill having to say some calming words. Looking her soon to be formal husband up and down she noticed his lack of shoes and silently made a mental note to kiss the man thanks at a later point.

Sitting down, Hermione slipped off her heals and threw them towards her bed.

'What are you doing?' Bridgette asked from where she was doing her make up in the bathroom.

'You will see,' Hermione said rubbing her growing belly with soothing strokes in the hope of calming her baby. Humming lightly she sat in the armchair wearing a goofy smile.

'Get your shoes on!' Bridgette said coming out of the bathroom. 'You are about to get married.'

'Look at Charlie,' Hermione said gesturing towards the window.

'Now why can't all Weasley men be that considerate?'

'Because I snagged the best one.'

'Let's go get you married,' Bridgette said heading for the stairs.

Following her friend down Hermione waited around the corner of her house wiggling her toes in the grass as she waited for her cue to walk down the aisle.

Receiving her sign Hermione walked around the corner of her home and down the aisle towards Charlie. She now saw clearly this loose grey tie and white shirt covered by the grey morning suit he was wearing. Glancing at his feet she saw that his shoes and socks were indeed off and the hems of his pants were rolled up. Smiling into his eyes Hermione looked down and made a step that revealed her bare feet from under her gown. She looked up and saw Charlie's smile widen.

She felt Charlie take her hand and Hermione handed her bouquet to Bridgette as she stepped forward under the arch. She felt Charlie lean to look at the back of her dress and in that moment Hermione was sure that she would be beside the man forever.

III

The late morning ceremony was short and sweet and went off without a problem. All the guests than pitched in and set up dining tables and a small dance floor. The food was brought out and everyone soon began to eat and laugh in their company.

The sun trailed its path across the sky and as it was beginning to loose its warmth the bride and groom began to dance.

'Mrs Weasley.'

'Which one are you talking to?'

'The newest one. The most intelligent one. The most beautiful one.'

'Lucky they are one in the same.'

'Yes.'

'Then you best go find her.'

'Why would I do that when she is here in my arms?'

'I am not the most beautiful and my intelligence is sometimes debatable.'

'Take a compliment, Hermione, because to me you are all those things and more.'

'Charlie?'

'Yes?'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

'Then will you please tell your child to stop moving around,' Hermione huffed.

Charlie laughed. 'He's going to be a great quidditch player.'

'She.'

'She's going to be a great quidditch player.'

'You drive me nuts sometimes,' Hermione said shaking her head.

'That's why you keep me around.'

The pair continued to dance while other couples joined them on the floor.

'We never decided how many children we were going to have.'

'As many as we can. Hogwarts needs more Weasley's.'

'I am sure the Sorting Hat will disagree.'

'Well we will just have to have a lot of girls so that next generation they won't be Weasley's'

'And so we can start our own school.'

'That is a good idea, Mrs Weasley.'

'That was sarcasm, Charlie.'

'Six girls and one boy.'

'Oh! Is that all?'

'A dog or two would be nice and a nip of fire whiskey as I relax in front of the fire after a hard day's work,' Charlie whispered into Hermione's ear making them both laugh for a moment.

'Promise me something.'

'Anything.'

'Be mine forever.'

'Till eternity, Hermione, if you promise the same.'

'Deal.'

III

III


End file.
